Waiting Place for Two
by Kia Daumnus
Summary: He fell. It was the last thing he remembered. But when he woke up, things just went out of control.


**Warning : **This contains **Hazamaporn**, and perhaps character derailments. Read at your risk. I have warned you.

* * *

**Waiting Place for Two**

_"I'm sorry. This is the only way I know how to defeat a foe…"_

_Then the stinging pain spread through my body..._

_And next was the roughness of the dry ground..._

_After that, a brief darkness..._

_With a murderous rage secretly ignited..._

_"I… will not go down this easily..."_

_All of sudden, warm liquid dripped my hands..._

_Bright, beautiful crimson color..._

_Blood._

_"Die with me.. Four-eyes…!"_

_Then..._

_I fall..._

* * *

"Here's your tea, Hazama-san~"

"Oh, my~"

Hazama instantly smiled as soon as the faint scent of tea hit his nose. It was simple black tea, without any sugar and milk. Not really fancy, but just hit the spot. A real perfect companion for an afternoon tea time on a sunny day like this. It was what he liked, of course.

"Thank you, Trinity-san~" he cheerfully thanked the sweet voice calling his name earlier. The bespectacled woman in front of him was the one who prepared the tea, after all. She also had been so kind to put the drink right in front of him.

"Black tea like usual, right~?" she reconfirmed about his preference, almost like a waitress in an ordinary cafe, or a maid serving her master. Their current surrounding was more similar to the latter, though, minus the maid uniform.

The two of them were being quite classy this time. Drinking tea in a plant-adorned pavilion, surrounded by a lush, blooming garden, complete with a decorated western tea sets on the small round table. This four-eyes sure had a rather nice taste, kind of suited her, actually.

"Mmmm~"

The smiling man brought the cup closer to his face and closed his eyes to fully enjoy the sweet fragrance.

*glug* He sipped the warm tea as he got satisfied with the smell. Honestly, nothing beats drinking tea at time like this. The only thing he disliked was the air temperature, a bit higher than his liking that he needed to take his hat and coat off. His companion seemed to feel the same, as her usual white robe was also hanged on the back of her chair.

"Your tea is the best, like usual~" he complimented the blonde just across his seat. A cheery smile was on her face all along.

"Thank you, here's some cakes, too~" she offered more generous treats; two cute plates with a piece of cheesecake on each. She's such a kind person, isn't she? It has always been like that. Easy to manipulate, too.

"By the way, they are sugar-free, since you are not good with sweets~"

"Oh my, it's just perfect~"

Ah, life just couldn't get any better. A peaceful tea time in such beautiful afternoon, with delicious treats and a pleasant companion. From the looks of it, seemed they would have a nice, long chat after this. A quality time once in awhile was what he needed at the moment.

"Mmmm~ This is delicious~" he hummed in bliss as he took a portion of the cake into his mouth. Really, what could a man ask for more?

"Fufufu~ You seem very happy, Hazama-san~"

"Yes, of course. I can't be happie-"

Wait, something's wrong here.

"..."

"Hm?"

"..."

"What's wrong, Hazama-san?" the fair-haired woman noticed her companion's sudden change of mood, "Is the cake not to your liking?"

Yes, something IS really wrong here.

"..."

"Can I have it, then~?"

"..."

Hey, this four-eyes clearly caught a wrong signal here. He now remembered that she sure was an airhead sometimes. That aside, don't women usually be all reserved when it comes to food?! How was she not embarrassed to ask for his cake?!

Now that he mentioned it, her cake was no more in sight and she was now trying to reach for his plate...

"Thank you for the second serv-"

*whack!*

"Kyaa?!"

Without the slightest warning, Hazama gave the smaller woman a nice handchop right on the middle of her forehead, efficiently stopping her from stealing his cake.

"Ouchie... You should have said if you indeed want the cake, Hazama-san..." Trinity whined softly while rubbing the reddened spot between her eyebrows. Well, he hit her quite hard.

"Not about that, four-eyes!"

"Then why?" she innocently tilted her head, still pouting and a bit puzzled.

"How can I be here drinking tea so leniently with you?!"

"Ah, it's about that..."

"Didn't we like you stabbed me then I stabbed you then we fell together into the lake?!"

Yes, it basically was what happened from he last remembered. The next he opened his eyes, he was already in this nonsensical, friendly atmosphere with this woman. Did he somehow get into a gag route?

"You worded it like we did a lover's suicide, Hazama-san~" the blonde lightly giggled and teased him instead, a bit blushing.

"Yeah, it sure sounds like it..." the green head gave a light nod. To be frank, the writer seemed to have a thing for tragedies. Hell, no one in the cast had the slightest luck in love. Unrequited love, loving a shadow, homoerotic incest subtext, obsessive women, and many more. Now he kinda felt sorry for his enemies. He was the main cause for some of the cases, though.

"Wait, wait! How the hell we got here?" he refocused himself to the important topic, "And aren't you supposed to be in that flat loli's body?!"

"To tell you the truth... I'm not really sure myself," Trinity frowned and sighed low, one hand on her cheek, "I was already like this when I opened my eyes, and you were just next to me, so I thought it would be nice to have tea together~"

_Because having tea with the man who had just tried to kill you after waking up in an unknown place next to him is the most logical action to do._

By Takamagahara, this girl really had to learn to set her priority right. Honestly, from the dozens of quirky misfits in the cast, why was he stuck with this dumb bimbo? On the second thought, she was a better option than Relius or the tattooed musclehead Azrael. The first would probably wander on his own to examine the place, only to leave him all alone if he had found a way to return. As for the latter, he was more than worried for his back-end's purity.

"What's this place, anyway?" he shook the mocking thoughts off to inquire more information. If after this, she replied with any foolish answer like in heaven or somewhere in the world, he sure would give her more handchops.

"Hmmm... After looking around a bit, I can only come up with this explanation..." the petite alchemist spoke in her usual slow and soft manner. Okay, she had been looking around, so she actually wasn't that much of a simpleton. Plus one point for that.

"Basically, this is kind of a waiting place~"

"Waiting place?"

"To explain, it can be said as a dream world for characters whose dead or alive status was left unclear at the moment, like the two us~"

_So I'm not trully dead yet, eh? _The informant secretly took a relieved breath. Hey, he still got this unfinished business with the Master Unit. And he was popular, remember? There's no way the creators would ignore his fans. A certain character even had broken into the spotlight because of sheer power of popularity, you know.

"And since there's still no news nor confirmation from the creators, I guess we'll be staying here until the next game~" the blonde added, still with cheery face and gentle smile. Contrary to what her unwilling companion felt, she was strangely too relaxed in this situation, rather happy, even. This four-eyes sure had hit her head somewhere when they fell before, he thought.

*sigh* "So, I'm stuck here with you..." the thin-eyed man let out a disappointed sigh. There was nothing fun with this boorish woman. At best, she would end up weeping in the corner doing nothing against his sadistic games. She was too soft to be his object of interest. Well, maybe if she wore something more revealing, ahem, appealing, he wouldn't mind having some peaceful moments with her.

"It's not that bad, Hazama-san~" the naive woman complained, still oblivious to their supposedly antagonistic relationship.

"Look~"

She turned her palm up to show something to the green-haired man. Out of nowhere, a plate with a piece of cake appeared with a light puff sound. This time a chocolate one.

"Since it's a dream world, we also can materialize stuffs just by thinking," she explained, her other hand already gripping a fork.

"Ah, you're right."

Hazama immediately tried the same thing. A boiled egg was now on his hand, still warm and already shelled. This dream world setting sure is convenient, isn't it? Perhaps he also could have some entertainment here.

"Can we materialize some kind of monsters? Or even the Black Beast?" he suggested as he bit the boiled egg.

"I advise not to try it," the alchemist put down her fork, the second plate already clean, "Our weapons can't work since there's no seithr here."

_Damn, such a killjoy. _The tall man silently cursed. Still, the woman in front of him told the truth, he couldn't feel any seithr flowing on this whole place, and his weapon Ouroboros didn't respond the slightest. They were already half-dead, and he didn't need to risk his status to be confirmed dead himself.

*sigh* "So there's nothing to do here, eh?"

"Having tea while chatting casually like this is pretty fun~" Trinity commented with a cheerful tone while sipping her tea. Looked like drinking tea in peace is enough to satisfy her. A very simple woman, isn't she?

But unfortunately, he was not as simple as her.

"Chatting and gossiping all day long is what middle-aged wives do, Trinity-san," Hazama voiced his objection and disinterest to his companion's idea.

"A young man in his peak like me needs more exciting stuffs rather than drinking tea," he smirked, in the same time giving a playful wink. He was still drinking his tea, though.

"Like what~?" the blonde wiped a napkin over her lips as she tilted her head.

"You know, activities that can pump some adrenaline, heighten your senses to a whole different level that you can't control yourself, also make you shiver and sweat like crazy..."

For example, taking other people's lives or treading on their pride until they cracked. Well, exchanging blows in a dead-or-alive battle also counts, like when he fought on par with Hakumen or the little puppy. But being on the winning side always feels better, especially when the opponents are on their knees with despair, hatred, or fear painted all over their faces. He just couldn't get enough of that.

"In short, activities that makes you feel alive~" he added with a cheerful tone. Yes, trampling on others is the best feeling in life.

Too bad they couldn't use their weapons here. He was a bit curious if he battled against this ditz in her true form, since they had only fought while she was in the tiny girl's body.

But without weapons and seithr here, they both were only normal man and woman. And of course it was impossible for her to overpower him, so there would be no fun in that. That aside, he was a cultured gentleman, not a chauvinistic female abuser, okay? His popularity is on the line here.

"Then... Would you like to do 'that kind of activity' with me?"

"Whoa, that's unexpected, Trinity-san~" the informant gave a honest comment this time, surprised by the alchemist's reply. Seriously, this woman was just foolishly kind that she offered herself to be abused for his entertainment. Or was she secretly a masochist? He kinda liked the idea.

"But, since it is to your consent, I'd be glad to~"

Well, whatever her reason was, at least it would cure his boredom for awhile. Maybe he should give her a handicap to not make the session not too easy.

"Just don't regret it later, okay~?" he warned her the last time. For now, he'd like to finish his tea first.

"Understood."

On the other hand, Trinity gave a nod to his approval. In silence, she stood up from her seat then took her glasses off.

Still without any word, she drew herself closer to the unsuspecting man and touched his shoulder to get his attention.

"Then, let's get started, Hazama-san..." she whispered.

"Eh? Now?" the said man as expected got caught off guard.

"Why so sud-"

*kiss*

"-den...?"

Yes, it was kiss.

A light, quick kiss that almost innocent, yet also signaling more unimaginable things to come.

"Wha-?"

*puff*

Hazama could only open his eyes wide with his mouth agape at the situation that suddenly turned out not as he intended. Not only the totally-out-of-nowhere kiss, now the seats and tables along with the cakes and tea set had disappeared and got replaced by a comfortable king-sized bed, complete with some nice, fluffy pillows and sweet-smelled bedsheets. Moreover, they were no longer surrounded by a beautiful garden, as he could see a white ceiling above him, plus a golden-haired figure hovering in front of his vision.

"Wa-wa-wait!" he stuttered in a dire urgency.

However, the blonde atop of him instead ignored his protest and brought her face closer to his again.

"Please be gentle..." she murmured softly, as if begging. The green eyes sparkled above the reddening cheeks, while her warm breath lightly brushed against his face, offering a sweet, irresistible temptation.

At the moment, all the green-haired man could think was how nice she smelled and...

*whack!*

"Kyaa?!"

"What IN THE HELL you are TRYING TO DO, four-eyes!"

Fortunately, in that state of extreme emergency, Hazama managed to muster his sense of reasons and once again gave a handchop on the alchemist's forehead. This time harder.

"It's rude, Hazama-san..." she pouted, clearly displeased with his reaction, "Didn't you say you'd be glad to do 'this kind of activity" with me?"

"'When did I say-?!"

_"You know, activities that can pump some adrenaline, heighten your senses to a whole different level that you can't control yourself, also make you shiver and sweat like crazy... In short, activities that makes you feel alive~" _

Ah, yes, he did say it like that.

_"Then... Would you like to do 'that kind of activity' with me?_

_"Whoa, that's unexpected, Trinity-san~ But, since it is to your consent, I'd be glad to~" _

Fuck. This bimbo caught a whole wrong meaning. And worst, he agreed with her before.

"It's NOT the 'that kind of activity' I meant!"

"Whatever. You've said 'yes' before, so it's a deal, Hazama-san," the petite blonde insisted and made an attempt to push him back on the bed.

"Wa-wa-wa-WAITTT!"

In the bloody name of the great creator Toshimichi Mori, just what's going on with this busting-out-of-the-T-rating development?! The game itself had barely passed the radar, but they would really get banned after this! And he was the friggin' awesome invincible villain, dammit! Not a faceless protagonist in R18 eroge! That aside, why was he on the receiving end?! His character was supposed to be the apex predator, not a submissive herbivore!

"Hold on, Trinity-san! Aren't you supposed to hate me?! And we did stab each other before, right?!" he tried one more time to rationalize with the assertive woman. Holy cow, wasn't she being too out of character here?! Was she high or something?!

"Yes, I hate you. Very much."

"Eh?"

Most surprisingly, Trinity agreed with his words without any hesitation. Her expression was unreadable, but it seemed she was honest with her answer.

"...Then..."

However, as the informant was about to say something, probably his puzzlement, she opened her lips and continued.

"But we still don't know if you are actually Kazuma-san or not," she mentioned the name of the man she loves. The man she missed so much, yet never told her feeling to. The man whose circumstance was left as a big mystery.

"At least, you look exactly like him and it's good enough for me."

_So I'm just a substitute, eh? _Hazama secretly mocked. Now it explained why this four-eyes suddenly got so eager to get into his pants. She was probably still keeping this huge regret of not dragging 'that chicken' to bed when she had the chance before. Well, if only she had the courage that time, the story would certainly deviate greatly from the current state. Still, it was rather unnerving to be treated this way.

"Yes, I'm only treating you as his substitute," the alchemist spoke, as if understanding what's in his mind. Not only that, she also added more cold words, "So don't get your head too high thinking you are that irresistible to me."

"You're cruel, Trinity-san! I, too, have feelings, you know!" the green-haired man loudly complained. Even for him, her comments stung quite much.

"Stop complaining," she let out a soft sigh, yet there was also sternness in her green gaze that silently told him to shut up.

"I have thrown away my pride and shame to do this, so please behave like a real man," she added, her cheeks reddened than ever.

"..."

It was when the informant noticed that the blonde had already unbuttoned her vest and shirts, leaving a clear view of her creamy cleavage.

_Hey, that's cheating! _He could only yell in his mind, as his eyes got enthralled by the tempting view. Good lord, how could this woman be hiding those bombshells all along?

Wait, he had seen some other lethal weapons of her caliber, like Litchi's or the squirrel girl, so why did he suddenly get all nervous for hers?! Was it because she was being all pushy today? Or because her weapons had been concealed up until now that they had this surprise element? Or perhaps, she slipped something in his tea before? Or could it b-

*gulp*

Just like that, all the conflicting thoughts in his head vanished the moment the petite woman took her tops off and unhooked her lacy bra, gloriously revealing a pair of soft velvety flesh no man ever dared to dream of.

_Those breasts... It's definitely cheating!_ screamed the man's rationale, for one last time.

* * *

If it was the afterlife, he was unsure whether it was heaven or hell.

But if it was a dream, he was sure it was a nightmare, yet he kinda wished not to wake up any time soon.

It was that complicated of a situation.

At the moment, he was trapped under a warm softness, with a pair of delicate hands on his cheeks, holding his face in place so he couldn't runaway. A faint, feminine scent enveloped his sense of smell, while his lips were locked on another pair which tasted so sweet that he couldn't think clearly.

_This is bad..._

Hazama inhaled deep to regain his composure, yet he only caught more of the intoxicating scent, making his struggle futile. He knew he should stop and he knew that he, as a man, could easily push the smaller figure away with his strength. Yet, his body acted the opposite. Instead of doing anything that signaling an objection, his body froze to let the woman above him do anything she pleased.

_Damn, she's good._

He secretly cursed as a slippery tongue boldly entwined around his. When he was to react, unknown to spurn or to reciprocate, the petite woman put more pressure against his tongue, like she was challenging him. Not only that, her hands now had left his face and started to wander downward, sending pleasant sensations through his shirt, not giving the slightest chance to retaliate.

It was her game, where she was the queen. Simple, yet cunning. Patient, yet vicious. Gentle, yet merciless. Graceful, yet uncivilized. Sweet, yet venomous. Delicate, yet deadly.

A game of power and domination.

And now, he was on a losing streak.

_Damnnn, she is SERIOUSLY good!_

He cursed one more time when the alchemist captured his tongue between her lips and greedily sucked on him, as if she was to quench her thirst with a juicy fruit. Furthering her audacity, she moved her head up and down that his tongue was slipping in and out of her lips, mimicking a few other stuffs any man would wish to happen. And in this rate, those few other stuffs would certainly happen to him real soon.

_This is REALLY ba-... Eh?_

Unfortunately,

Correction, fortunately,

As if understanding how cornered he was, Trinity lifted her lips off the informant's face. Her face in deep red and the green eyes were clouded with something dark. Her breath was short and uneven.

*pant* pant* "Never thought, you can be like this, Trinity-san," Hazama preceded her and grinned, still trying to catch his breath, also his composure and reasoning. He swore his heart was about to explode any moment, he even could feel the frantic heartbeats echoing inside his head. Without taking any glance, he knew that his pants had become much tighter, which was not a good sign at all.

*pant* pant* "You really should learn not to say unnecessary things in certain occasions, Hazama-san," she criticized his previous comment, also out of breath. Her breasts swaying steadily following the rough breathing.

"It's becau-"

Before the green-haired man could reply, the blonde's slender fingers began to work on his tops, first yanking his tie off then impatiently unbuttoning the white shirt and dark vest. All was to feel more of him.

First, it were her fingertips, each shyly drew a straight line from his neck down to his taut abdomen, stopped only at the trimming of his pants. Then, it was the golden lock, smooth as silk, tickling the open skin as she leaned forward. Finally, it was her lips, precisely landing on the hollow of his throat, that he unconsciously let out a low groan.

This time, she was rather demure than how she did on his lips before. The velvety lips gently ventured down to his collarbones and toned chests, felt more like a little bird pecking on his skin, only with a tinge of electric jolt each time she took a nib.

However, it was only at the beginning...

Once she went back up on his neck, the delicate touches gradually became ferocious, more intense and greedy. Her teeth and tongue now joined her exploration game, leaving red marks on her trip down to the south. Slowly, patiently, kiss by kiss, moving downward, all while pressing her breasts on his body, giving a moment of bliss before the sweet tortures that came next.

First stop was his chests, a fork which both led to almost identical little pinkish tips, both equally enticing. She decided to be fair; her lips took the left route and rushed on one of the tiny buds, while her hand went to the other, playing with the two at once.

*grunt*

The informant had to clench his fingers hard to hold his voice and protect his dignity. Damn, who ever thought those two were this sensitive?! Or was it because of the way she rolled her tongue and worked her fingers? To tell the truth, it was a weird sensation, yet also highly pleasant in a weirder way. Still, if this went on, he probably would squeal like virgins and taint his own pride.

Luckily,

Seemed satisfied with her little game, Trinity continued her journey southward, causing the cornered man to secretly let out a sigh of relief for his barely unscathed ego.

However, his sense of safety was only momentary.

Not caring about his convoluted thoughts, the blonde daringly slid down the ridges of his ribcages without lifting her lips. Advancing without any hesitation until she passed his bellybutton, while one of her hand pressed on a visible bulge a bit lower from her lips.

*click*

It was the sound of the metal buckle of his belt.

_Whoa, it's really bad..._

The golden-eyed man tried to cover his burning face with his hands as he silently closed his eyes. At that moment, he could only surrender his fate to the assertive woman atop of him.

_Please, at least, don't say "It's cute" or something like that... _He secretly prayed for the last scraps of his dignity.

*click*

"..."

"..."

"..."

Strangely, nothing happened.

*click* *click*

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

There's still nothing happened.

*click* *click* *click*

"..."

"..."

"..."

*click* *click* *click* *click* *click* *click* *click* *click* *click*

And, still nothing happened but the repeating 'clicks' and stronger pulls on his belts.

"...?"

Confused and agitated, Hazama opened his eyes. To be honest, he would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed that very moment.

Still sitting atop of him, the petite alchemist was holding on his belts with a dead serious expression. Her cheeks were no longer blushing and the green eyes was brimming with a strange kind of determination. All her attention was focused on the golden and silver metal parts.

"Your belts..." she muttered while frowning her eyebrows, more like a student unable to solve a math problem than an adult on fire.

_What's wrong with my belts?_

The perplexed man tilted his green head. Don't say...

"How do I unbuckle it?"

"Pfft!"

He abruptly turned to his side and covered his mouth not to burst out laughing. Though, the best he could do was making a soundless laughter while shaking like crazy. By Imperator, his stomach kind of hurt right now. Yeah, his belts were tricky, but it was just hilarious for all the mood and tension building only to lead to this silly situation.

"It's rude, Hazama-san," Trinity puffed her cheeks in irritation. The lovely red shade had returned on her face, but now because of a different reason.

*cough* *cough* "Really, you are..."

The informant stopped his laugh and shook his head, still grinning wide. Dammit, this woman was unexpectedly interesting in her own way. Seemed she is as boring as she looks, isn't it? It would be too rude to refuse all her efforts up until now. That aside, being the submissive one is totally not his character.

_Okay, the warm-up's done._

Now was the main course.

"Ah?"

Without a word, he swiftly sat up and push the smaller female off body for awhile. He needed to do a few necessary preparations, after all. First was to take off his opened shirt, now damp and sticky on his skin. Next, his shoes and socks, left forgotten all along on his feet.

*flomp*

After tossing those articles to the floor real quick, he turned to the blonde and reached for his belts.

"Here, it's like this~"

*click* *click*

In matter of seconds, his belts were undone, in which the blonde blinked in amazement, unknown because of the solution of the belt puzzle, or because of the bulging area right below it. It was probably the first, but the mere idea of the latter was more titillating.

"Oh, it's like tha- Kyaa?!"

With one single motion, the role was reversed. This time, it was Hazama who pushed her down, both hands pinning hers on her sides.

"Now's my turn, okay~?" he smiled cheerfully.

"Eh? Aren't you against this?"

"I **was**. But well, my reputation as the villain of the show will be tarnished if I don't act like one, Trinity-san~"

Well, it's more like his switch finally flipped. He had just been acting too prudish, in which he shouldn't have. What kind of gentleman who let the lady do all the work? There was no fun in that.

"And you prefer it this way, right?"

The teasing words ended with a kiss landing on the creamy neck, his nose inhaling more of her alluring scent.

Not long, his lips started to wander around, exploring the thin skin on her shoulders and collarbone, where it was easy to leave his marks. In the same time, his hands released their prisoners and went venturing on her curves.

Ah, she was so soft and smooth all over, like a huge marshmallow he'd like to eat really slow and savor each bite.

And these breasts... He couldn't complain about anything and would like to keep playing with them. It was a shame she hid them all the time. On the second thought, maybe it was the best, so he would be the only one who had the privilege to enjoy them in private like this.

"Hmmm? Why do you become meek all of sudden, Trinity-san?" he whispered in her ear, while his thumbs rubbing her tips, causing them to stiffen.

"Mmm..." Trinity could only bit her lips and shivered on the subtle pleasure. Her heartbeats went out of control that it was hard to move. It was all just because the thought of having 'him' atop of her and touched her that way. It was embarrassing and thrilling in the same time.

"You're cuter this way, though."

"!"

It was an ambush.

Without any prior notice, the informant's lips captured her right bud, trying to return her favor earlier. The wet tongue swirled around the hard tip, patiently tracing the sensitive surface before giving a surprise nib. One hand still rested on the other mound, with his fingers relentlessly torturing the peak; sometimes gentle caresses, sometimes a quick tweak, sometimes delicate massages, sometimes a slight twist. All to make her out of breath.

Before, he guessed it would be too much that she would tell him to stop, but instead, she was now arching her back so eagerly, as if asking for more. Her hands set on his shoulder and head, raking through his hair and slightly sank her nails every time he flicked her bud or pinched the other. Too bad she was suppressing her moans, probably out of embarrassment. Yet, it only made him wanted to force her to let the sweet voice out.

And he would make her be.

She was already shivering like crazy, with her heart beating so fast that he could hear the loud 'thumps' on her skin. Her cheeks in beautiful red and her lips in full bloom. Her green eyes were teary, yet also clouded with want. A bit more and she would certainly lose her limit.

Catching his own breaths, Hazama lifted off his face from the soft flesh and released the cornered woman from his sweet torments. But after this, he would tease her further.

With no word, he moved his attention to the pleated skirt, leisurely unzipping the opening he found on the right side.

Once the dark fabric was slid down, there were only two more obstacles between him and the grand prize. First was her tights, just as their name, tightly wrapping around her legs and completely covering her skin.

Now he was given two options; should he take them off slowly or only tear them in some necessary places? Both were tempting choices, but the latter had this kind of erotic feels...

"Pervert..."

Much to his surprise, the alchemist accused him with a cold tone, like she had read his mind. Her eyebrows frowned to show her displeasure, while her small hands crossed over her bosoms, shyly covering the luscious delicacy he had just played with. For some reasons, the sight instead tickled his mischievous side.

"All men are perverts, Trinity-san~" he defended himself with a playful smile, hands running down the opaque material. Maybe he really should let them on. After all, he didn't lie about what he had just said.

But no,

In the end, he decided to slide the thin fabric off gently. Well, acting like a gentleman is a must on a first time with a woman. More naughty stuffs should be kept for the right moment. And he sure did not want the built-up mood to crumble to dust because he took the wrong step. Her legs are velvety-smooth, too, so it is actually a good choice.

_Woo-hooo, sexy panties~_ he almost shouted in excitement.

Goddamn, who would have thought this saint-faced woman is secretly wearing this kind of lecherous underwear?! They were tiny, for God's sakes! TINY! And made of lace so they were see-through! SEE-THROUGH!

Basically, only the important place was covered, and he could see a delicious damp patch on that area so clearly that his throat suddenly went dry.

And if he remembered correctly, the design was similar to the bra she took off before. Was she the type who liked to wear matching underwear? Or did it mean she planned this development all along?

Even so, it was too impolite to ask. And he didn't need to know the answer for now, since the outcome was unexpectedly much to his liking.

Swallowing one more time, the informant slid his hand inside the little lacy fabric.

"Ah, you're wet, Trinity-san," he intentionally spoke louder when his fingers met the sticky dampness head-on.

In reply, Trinity bit her lips and blushed even deeper.

"You don't need to say it out loud," she complained in embarrassment.

Hmmm, seemed she was the type who was strong on offensive but weak on defensive, the eager partner concluded. Good thing he managed to turn the table before.

*chuckle* "Why? It's a good sign."

"Ahn!"

Contrary to her previous annoyance, the blonde let out a rather loud moan when the thin fingers slipped between her folds. Ah, her voice sure is sweet, isn't it? And after this, it would be more, more sweeter than ever.

"Look, it's really a good sign, right?"

However, she was rendered unable to reply as the green-haired man found a buried spot inside that made her moans louder and her breathes heavier. The spot that sure would drive her out of her limit. He didn't need to comment about the wetness, she was more than happy below there, completely ready for the more intensive round.

But he decided to prolong the stage a bit, wanting to test how much she could endure...

Rather than giving what she needed right on, he instead invented another torturous game. The eager fingers moved in and out of her slowly, all while rubbing against the hidden spot in his strokes, causing electrifying sensations gradually sweeping over the petite body. Calmly, patiently, building up a burning heat, yet not strong enough to satisfy her.

A gentle pleasure, unknown it was a torture or a bliss...

_More..._

_A bit more..._

Oh, how much she wanted to beg him...

She knew it was embarrassing, too much embarrassing to beg...

But if she didn't tell him...

All these touches...

All these strokes...

All these heats...

It's just not enou-

"Ah?!"

Betraying all she wanted, the informant's fingers suddenly slipped out of her, leaving an extremely displeasing emptiness, even more unbearable than before.

"Why... *pant* *pant* did you... stop...?"

Hazama couldn't help but smile at his partner's reaction. She just looked and sounded so desperate. If at that moment he was to stop and leave her be, she would probably cry like a little girl. Fortunately, he didn't have a lock on his dick, ahem, he meant the heart, for that.

"Because I also want to feel good."

He answered with a lower tone than usual, coated with his own lust. Licking his lips, he lowered his pants to show his hardened member, promising all the pleasure to come.

"..."

In front of him, the alchemist blinked a few times in awe. At first, she tried to divert her eyes to the sides or back to his face, but then she gave in and fully stared at the offered show, biting her low lip repeatedly. The now-fired-up man was not sure if she did it on anxiety, fear, or impatience, but it sure looked so lewd.

As the green eyes were fixated on his manhood, two thin hands silently moved over the trembling hips. Without a word, he slid down the soaked little piece of lace from the trembling legs then spread them open to reveal the most sacred treasure of her.

*gulp*

Before, he intended to tease her a bit further, until the brink of her limit that she would really beg for him to fill her or even tried to overthrow him then ride him on her own. However, now his plan was all thwarted.

It was a magnificent sight, beyond his wildest imagination. The pure, saint-like woman was under him, spreading her legs with such wanton face. Her flower was in full-bloom, vividly red with her honey glistening all over. Her little button perking up, asking for attention he would gladly provide.

With this kind of spectacle, no straight man could hold himself any longer.

Swallowing in desire, he brushed his shaft against her drenched opening. Just from the light friction, he swore he was about to melt because of her heat. One could only wonder how great of pleasure he would experience real soon.

*squelch*

"Ah... Ahn..."

Trinity moaned loudly as the enticed man started to push himself in. Slowly, bit by bit, he invaded her tightness with muffled groans on her ear. Without stopping, he moved deeper and deeper, ignoring her slight resistance until she was fully open for him, accepting all of him with the same eagerness as himself.

Finally, he stopped, only because he was completely buried inside her.

*pant* *pant* "Really, Trinity-san..." he grunted, struggling to catch his own breath.

Really... This woman was like no other. Unlike her chaste appearance, she was absolutely voracious below there. Her inside was burning and tightly wrapped around his length, as if she would never let her go of him. Even staying like that was enough to push him to his edge.

"I'm feeling really good right now," he whispered low, fingers clenching on the bedsheet in his struggle to hold his dignity. It would be too rude if he disappointed her after this much teasing.

"...!"

The petite woman gasped in surprise as the man above her started to move, albeit slowly. Closing her eyes, she clang on his shoulders, desperate to find something to grab on. If not, she's afraid she would really fall from this intense race.

"Hmmm? Are you also feeling good, Trinity-san?"

Atop of the smaller body, Hazama grinned wide in satisfaction while keeping his pace. As expected, the blonde was too dazed to give any reply. Even so, her moans and ecstatic face were enough answers for him. Also enough motivation to keep him going.

Yet, without warning, the creamy legs hooked themselves around his waist, urging him for more. A demand he certainly would never disobey. In the same time, she moved her hips in rhythm with his stroke, indulging herself without his permission, all while sinking her nails on his skin.

_My, my, you are enjoying this too much... _He secretly sighed. Still, it was like witnessing a miracle for this chaste-looking woman to behave like a seductress right now. One real delicious miracle.

Feeling the growing need to release, he finally decided to grant her what she yearned. He shifted his hips slightly and angled himself to enable rougher and stronger thrustings. While at it, he let his hands wander down her skin to corner her further.

"...!"

She was overjoyed. Her voice became higher and louder, more desperate than ever. Her nails sank deeper as his thumb rolled on her right bud, with her honey already flowing down his thighs. Not only that, her walls began twitching around his shaft, sending jolts of pleasure along his movements.

God, this woman was just like drugs. He was about to finish and he wanted to finish as soon as possible. Yet, a part of him still wanted to prolong this moment. To hold her and joined with her a bit longer. And he was sure that she also wanted for more.

"Ka... zuma..."

Out of his expectation, she suddenly called a familiar name between her sweet moans while tightened her grips on his shoulders.

"Kazuma... san... I-"

"It's rude to call another man's names on time like this, Trinity-san..."

Once again betraying what the alchemist wanted, Hazama abruptly ceased his movement, hearts still beating furiously. Slightly irritated, he slid out from her heat and wiped the sweat off his face. To tell the truth, it was coincidentally a much needed break. Just a little more and he was to burst before her.

*pant* *pant* "I've said you are only a substitute before..."

Despite her trembling body, Trinity unexpectedly delivered a sharp remark. Her cheeks were flushed, but her brows were frowned and her lips biting themselves in dissatisfaction.

The sudden stop caused her to regain a bit of her sense, yet she was seriously aching down there. It was already the second time this devil cut her in the best moment that it was infuriating. If after this he still played around, she would be more than glad to chain him on the bed and ride him on her own.

*sigh* "You are really cruel, Trinity-san..." the informant exhaled weakly. It was really selfish of her, and it certainly didn't feel nice to be treated as a replacement like this. Women can really be heartless sometimes, he lamented.

However...

At that moment, he was also on his limit. The minor annoyance was nothing compared to the unstoppable urge to once again join the ravishing woman under him. If for her, he was only a substitute, then let it be. But he wouldn't make it easy for her.

"Kya?!"

In a blink of an eye, he swiftly flipped her over, so now she was on her stomach. In the same time, the thin hands were holding her waist close to his body that she was basically kneeling in front of him.

"Wha-Aahn..."

Her protest was cut short as a pair of wet lips landed on her nape and one hand strayed on her full breast.

Further ambushing her, Hazama positioned himself right behind her opening, still drenched and begging to be filled. With his tips set right between her waiting folds, he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear.

"I will make you unable to say his name again then..."

*squelch!*

"!"

This time, he entered her with one rough thrust, reaching even deeper than before, expanding her inside in a way no less than amazing.

*squelch!* *squelch!*

Not giving her a chance to even react, he pushed the petite body down to the bed and pinned her arms next to her head as he wildly plunged into her, leaving her no choice but to moan louder and quiver in pleasure.

"I-Mmm!"

Unable to think any longer, Trinity could only close her eyes and clung to the bedsheet below her, not caring if she would cause some tearing on the now damp fabric. Her partner was no gentle in his movements, dominating and unforgiving, all while creating shamefully loud noises of splashing wetness and flesh slapping against each other.

*squelch!* *squelch!* *squelch!* *squelch!*

It was rough.

Violent.

Unrestrained.

Uncivilized.

Animalistic.

Yet,

It felt so good.

So addictive.

So right.

So primal.

And she liked it.

"Lift your hips a bit more."

The man in control commanded between his own groans, in the same time giving a quick nib on her left ear and thrust harder into her that she almost jumped on the sudden jolt.

Drowning in her own lust, the alchemist obeyed without a word, yearning for more pleasure her partner was offering. Trembling and out of breath, she struggled to fulfill his order and brought her hips higher.

"Aahhn!"

She instantly screamed as the shift made him reached her buried spot. With this position, now his hardness was directed right at the sweet spot that she could feel her stomach tightened every time he pumped into her.

*squelch!* *squelch!* *squelch!*

Not for long, she was on her limit. He knew it; her walls was burning hot that he felt he would really melt inside her. Not only that, she convulsed like crazy, that he was also on the same verge as hers. If this kept on, he would end up losing first.

"Ah... Ka..."

Desperate for a release and immersed in the intense sensation, she once again tried to call the name of the man she loved.

".. Kaz-Mmm!"

It was a reflex.

As soon as the blonde was about to say the unwanted name, Hazama roughly turned her face to his and kissed her. He forced his tongue around hers to make sure she couldn't say anything, nor any name he didn't want to hear.

While at it, one hand ventured down her stomach until just above where they were connected. On the red tiny button, outrageously stiff and erect among her wetness.

*rub*

The burning heat tightened a bit more as the informant gently touched the sensitive nub, while her body twitched in surprise. For him, it was a green light, a clear sign to move on.

First, he was calm and patient, circularly tracing the engorged tissue with the utmost care. As if he was petting a sleeping cat and not wanting to wake her up. A blissful spiral she wished to last forever.

But it was only a deception.

Knowing there was no need to be gentle, the thin fingers suddenly moved up and down vigorously, synching with the rhythm of his merciless thrusts slightly below.

"Mmmmghhh!"

Driven by the unbearable force, Trinity let out a muffled scream in her bound lips that her partner had to release her. Even so, it was not of pain, not fear, nor anything unpleasant. It was out of ecstasy.

"I... I'm... go... ing... to..."

It was too much for her, far too much...

It was not only about how his hard length violently ravaged her insides and how his fingers daringly tweaking her most sensitive spot.

It was all of him.

Even without seeing him in front of her eyes, he was conquering all her senses.

On her lips, the taste of his kiss still lingering, while her own moans echoing in her head.

On her nose, his masculine scent mixed with the lewd smell of raw sex, dirty yet delightful.

On her ear, the low groans and occasional moans he unconsciously slipped out, informing her how he also felt the same pleasure as hers, combined with the shameful noise of their indecent act.

On her back, the heated skin of his chest, damp and slippery of their sweat mingling together.

On her nape and shoulder, his hot breath brushing against the skin and his lips sometimes landing without warning.

On her body, one hand gripped her tight so he didn't slip out of her, in the same time giving leverage for stronger thrusts.

On her legs, the rough, deep strokes vibrated hard that she curled her toes with no escape.

And on her core, thousands of tiny little fuses about to explode any moment along with his movements.

It was all because of him.

And it was no long before the finish line.

Just a few more strokes...

Just a few more thrusts...

Just a few more rubs...

Please...

Please...

A bit mor-

"...!"

Just like that, she was undone, all while letting out a series of unintelligible screams, so unlike her usual lady-like attitude. In the same time, her walls tightened more than ever and went into spasm, pushing her partner also over the limit.

*splurt* *splurt*

The man followed right behind her, spilling his warmth inside her to mark the end of the intense game.

This time, they both were the winners.

"...Ka... zuma... san..."

Trinity weakly whispered the name of the man he loved, still trembling on her release. The name she had been restricted to say during the game by her partner.

_It's Hazama, Trinity-san..._

Hazama secretly complained in his mind. He would like to actually say that, but he was already out of power himself. Even lifting his body off the smaller woman was now almost impossible. The best he could do was reluctantly slipping out of her warmth and let her straighten her own body.

Unable to resist the exhaustion, he decided to close his eyes while still atop of her and bury his face among the golden locks, enjoying how perfectly she fit inside his arms.

* * *

"Today we have some meringues and red velvet cakes~"

Like yesterday, a sweet voice cheerfully offered some delicious treats to her companion, who was sitting right across her.

"I'll have the red velvet one, please~" the green-haired figure replied in the same cheerful tone, lips curved wide.

They were back in the pavilion again, surrounded by the same beautiful garden and drinking with the same tea set. He was having black tea again, while the blonde poured herself some sweet apple tea.

"Here you go~" she served the red-colored cake in front of the smiling man.

"Thanks~ It sure looks good~"

"Fufufu~ I guarantee it also tastes good~"

"I can't wait to try~"

_Yesterday was just a dream, right?_

Despite smiling wide right now, Hazama couldn't help but secretly wondering whether what had happened between them the night before was truly real. It was still unacceptable for him to believe that he actually lost control and went all wild with this four-eyes. Though, it was more implausible for her to act like a horny temptress out of nowhere like before.

And they were in a dream world setting, right? So probably all was just a dream, a nightmare. ...Okay, a sloppy wet dream. Remember, that kind of development will never be allowed in the canon game! In spite of those tiny bitty clothes the female casts wear, Blazblue is not a R18 eroge, dammit!

That aside, he wasn't sure how the time flowed in this place. He said 'it' happened last night, but when he reopened his eyes, they were back in this luxurious garden setting.

"Mmm... It tastes like heaven~"

He hated to admit, but this cake actually tasted pretty good. At least, doing this boring-as-hell playing friends was more dignified than being used as her boy-toy.

Well, the sex was neat, really reminded him how to use his built-in Ouroboros other than excreting bodily wastes in liquid form. Still, he couldn't sit well with the fact that she was practically using him for her pleasure. Also, as her not-so-lover's replacement. Seriously, it just didn't feel right. He was a human too, not just a tool! Okay, an artifical human, he corrected.

And he was unsure if he had a human heart, but at least he got his pride, which already got defiled the night before. He swore to himself that whatever this glasses gonna do to him; seduce him, pin him down, drug him, whatever, he would use all his might to refuse her advance.

In spite of that, he was not 100% assured whether he really could escape if this woman deliberately threw away her clothes in front of hi-

"Being only the two of us like this is not quite bad, right, Hazama-san~?" the blonde suddenly cut the convoluting thought, slightly blushing like an innocent schoolgirl, despite all the illegal indecencies she performed last night. She's quite an actress, isn't she? He secretly mocked.

"By the way, will there be anyone coming here other than we two?" the informant decided to evade the question. If he answered wrong, he might get dragged into the R18 route again. That aside, he kinda hoped that there would be at least another person so she couldn't lay her hands on him as she'd like to anymore.

"Hmmm... The chance is slim, Hazama-san~ Since everyone is alive at the end of the last game~"

Fuck. So he was trapped with this hungry nympho in this place until who know when. And that meant, he could really end up like a quoll in rut, mating all day long until this girl got satisfied or until they ran out of power.

On the second though, it sounded not too ba-

NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO. What in the FUCKING HELL he's thinking?! At this rate, he would certainly be her sex slave sooner or later.

"Ah! How about that brat?" he remembered about one more person whose death was also still unconfirmed, well, two if you count the number of souls.

"Do you mean Luna and Sena~?" Trinity tilted her head.

"Ye-Yes! I stabbed you while in that body, right?! How about them?!"

"Hmmm... They probably won't be coming here."

"How can?"

"They more likely to survive since I'm the one you stabbed~" she leisurely explained, undisturbed by the fact that the perpetrator was right in front her.

"..."

"And, remember, Hazama-san, there are many lolicons in the creators' home country, so they sure will rage if they really get offed~" she finished with a smile and took a sip of her tea.

*sigh* "So we are all alone?"

Crap. It meant that there would be no one to prevent her advances on him until who-know-when. And it meant his body and dignity was in a critically vulnerable position of being defiled further. Damn, what sin he had done to deserve this punishment?! Well, it's not really punishment, actually...

"I'm wandering about Terumi-san, though~" the bespectacled woman suddenly mentioned a familiar name, distracting the man's attention.

"Isn't he finished off by Hakumen? Time Killer-ed or something?" Hazama recalled the climax from the last game. That time, he was affected too, and this bimbo over here was the reason.

"He is. But we can't really foresee what's in the creators' head. I don't think they really need to make him playable if he only stays for one game~" she explained her deduction, "Although I guess some people will be pissed off if he returns on the next game~"

"Ah, you sure have some points..." the informant weakly nodded. Yes, even that ghost's end was a bit controversial. Some disagreed, and some saw it was fitting. Hell, he wasn't surprised if that ghost survived Hakumen's attack, even the chance was very slim.

"That bastard is as tough as a cockroach, after all..." he took a sip from his cup.

"That's rude, Hazama-kun~"

*COUGH! COUGH!* "THE FUCK?!"

Out of nowhere, the said dark presence complained right behind his ear that thin-eyed man almost choked himself on his tea.

"Ara~ Terumi-san, you are here too~?" the Platinum Alchemist leisurely greeted the hooded man, contrary to the informant's surprised reaction.

"From the start, actually," he grinned and took his hood down, revealing the same face and green-colored hair, exactly like the man's in front of him, only his hair was spiked up, "I was looking around then suddenly it became all garden and stuff~"

"Then, why hadn't you showed up any earlier?" Hazama sharply remarked while wiping his wet face, not a bit hiding his displeasure.

"Well~ When I got back before, I saw you two being **very** intimate. I thought it's rude to barge in, so I just sat down and enjoyed the show~"

_Fuck this perverted peeping ghost. _The informant hoped this specter was really confirmed dead on the next game. That, or he would be the one to kill him himself. And how the hell he could peep on them?!

"Oh my, you saw us~"

Once again opposing the former's hostility, Trinity instead blushed and made an awkward smile, one hand on her cheek. It was as if somebody just found out her dirty little secret. Yes, DIRTY little secret.

"You should close the window next time~" Terumi grinned wide, "Who knows who else got stranded here~"

_Is there even a window? _The other man frowned slightly. Then again, he didn't put too much attention to the interior, since there was a very DANGEROUS thing to deal with in front of him.

"But even with that, you two were really loud, you know. Never thought you could be that wild~" the man in yellow long coat winked. For the informant, his smug smile was more like ridiculing him. Too bad he didn't have his knives at the moment.

"Doing it from behind really hit the spot, isn't it~?" he added, turning his head to the blonde woman.

*nod* "Well, it's somehow embarrassing at first, but I really can get hooked to it~" she innocently answered, her cheeks were in lovely pink but she didn't hesitate a bit with her answer, "The only thing I can complain is that I couldn't see his face~"

*chuckle* "People say that position is the best for women to reach o-"

"Hey, what the hell with this sudden sexual counseling?! This site is not for giving out sex advices, dammit!"

Out of sudden, Hazama yelled at the two, who were leisurely discussing about the inappropriate stuffs to discuss on family-friendly websites. Hey, even it was M-rating, there should be limit to the indecencies here.

"Boo~ You are acting like a prude virgin today, Hazama-kun~" Terumi sighed and picked his ear with his pinkie.

"He also acted like that at first, Terumi-san~" the alchemist unexpectedly joined the tray, "Maybe he has some kind of hidden switch."

"You too!" he now scolded the bespectacled woman, "Shouldn't you be embarrassed or at least act awkward with this kind of topic?!"

"You are one to talk, Hazama-san~" she instead complained, a bit pouting, "You were really a beast yesterday, you know~ I still remember how you said "I'm feeling really good right now, Trinity-san." or "I'll make you unable to say his name, aga-""

*WHACK!*

"Don't say it out loud, four-eyes!"

Out of panic, agitation, and embarrassment, the informant one again resorted to violence. Like the day before, he gave a nice handchop on the bespectacled woman's forehead, whose eyes were now all teary.

"Ouchie... It's not like I'm lying, Hazama-san..."

"It's not something you can talk about so freely in public!" he held his stance, preparing to give another blow if this bimbo was to reveal more of their last night's experience.

*sigh* "Terumi-san has seen us, so it won't make any difference, Hazama-san..." Trinity argued, hand rubbing the redden forehead, "And with him here, it's unlikely we will get to have sex without his noticing later."

_Wait, she just said 'sex'?!_ Goddamn, just what did the writer feed her?! It was out of character, dammit! And wait! This nympho had planned to do him again?! Hell NO!

"We are NOT going to have sex anymore!" Hazama almost shouted. That's it, he had to draw the line. Or else, he would really end up as her sex slave.

"But I have prepared the academy uniform for you!"

"What?!"

"Ah, I slipped~ Hehehe~"

"..."

_Academy uniform?! _Don't say it was the one of Ishana's Magic Academy. Crap, this four-eyes was no shy in to show her intention to use him as her crush's replacement. Well, he and 'that guy' were based on the same person, so they basically shared the same physical appearance, though whether they were the same was still a secret. But hey, hold your kitties, dammit!

"While at it, I also have prepared a bed with limb restraints~" she playfully winked at him.

"What the hell are you planning, you nympho?!" he instinctively backed away. By Imperator, he swore he could see himself chained with this woman atop of him.

"Fufufu~ You should see for yourself, Hazama-san~" the alchemist made a sly, mischievous smile, while dragging herself closer to him.

"I said I WO-"

"My, my, you two are getting along well, aren't you~?"

Now sitting so relaxedly on a third chair next to his vessel, Terumi commented with a light-hearted tone, while an empty teacup was in front of him. He then smirked wide, as if he had just found a nasty idea.

"Then, would you mind if this old comrade also wants to get along well with you two~?"

"You can get along with her all by yourself, Terumi-san. I'm outta here..." the snarky man replied immediately with an annoyed expression. Whatever this bastard have in thought, he only got a bad feeling of it.

"It's rude, Hazama-san..." the petite woman could only puff her cheeks in complaints of the man sharp remark.

"No, no. The number of players is already right~" the spiky-haired man shook his fingertip to get the other two's attention.

"We can have a PERFECTLY GLORIOUS THREESOME!"

"THREESOME?!"

As expected, both the informant and alchemist yelled in surprise, that they opened their mouths almost in the same time. The latter stared at the inciter with a hand covering her lips, while the former even opened his-usually closed eyes.

_God, please someone kill this fucking pervert! _Hazama silently cursed. His intuition was right on the bat, this bastard ghost didn't improve the situation at the slightest. Instead, he only made it even worse.

"Like hell we will, maniac," he unhesitatingly voiced his objection, turned to the other companion, who supposedly would agree with him, "You also think so, right, Trinity-sa-"

*pant* pant* "Threesome with two Kazuma-san..."

Betraying his expectation, the Platinum Alchemist was grinning wide, blushing deep red with both hands on her cheeks, also breathing rather heavily. And hey, isn't that droll on the corner of her lips?

"Not you too!"

By Takamagahara, this woman was actually a huge pervert inside. Yes, this bastard ghost, 'that chicken', and himself basically had a same body, but she's being too greedy here. And horny. Normally, women wouldn't want to be involved in a threesome, right? Or would they? He had read somewhere that threesome was one of on the top list of most women's sexual fantasy, also men's.

In spite of that, he hated to admit, but it would be a grand sight if this four-eyes could please him with her mouth while squirming in pleasure because of being ravished from behind. Or more excitingly, having her both front and rear openings ravaged at once. He didn't dare to imagine how vexing her face would be under those overwhelming sensations. That aside, being the one attacking her from behind meant an experience with one of many men's wet dreams. ANAL.

*gulp*

Hmmmm... On the second thought, those above actually sounded not too bad. To be honest, they were fantastic, even. Maybe he really should try out this threesome idea.

_Maybe we really should..._

Unknown to him, the blonde had a rather different idea.

"I will get to see Kazuma-san in the peak of pleasure of penetrating and being penetrated..."

"Wait! I'm the middle?!"

It's not what he planned, dammit! There's no way he would let anyone, especially beings with a long shaft attached on their lower body, get near his backdoor. Whatever her fangirls, and fanboys, depicted of him in most fanarts and doujins was a big HELL NO. He is NOT gay. Full stop.

"Hazama-san doesn't want to?" Trinity tilted her head almost innocently, only before speaking a few notorious lines, "How about Terumi-san as the middle? So Hazama-san will get to penetrate Terumi-san?"

"I'm not gay, dammit!" Hazama cursed out lout. For God's sake, imagining another penis that isn't his getting too much closer to his own is enough to kill his libido for weeks, moreover doing a hole that belongs to anyone but women's. For the second time, he is NOT gay!

"Ah, you are not?"

"How can you even assume I am?!"

"Well, you two basically gave Ragna-san and Jin-san a night they can never forget when they were little boys," the blonde put a finger on her cheek as she reminded the man in front of him about one of his evil deeds.

"Hey, hey, you made it sounded so wrong! And I was not even there! It was all Terumi-san!"

"Ohh..."

"Back to the topic! Terumi-san here also doesn't want me near his ass!"

"Well, I have to confess that I'm pretty much okay with both sides, Hazama-kun~" the said man commented, a hand pouring more tea to his teacup, "As long as it's fun~"

"See? He also disa-" the informant nodded, just before he noticed something is really wrong with the former's statement.

"Wait. WHATT?!" he abruptly turned to the other man.

"Did you just come out right now?!"

"Yeah, why?" the spiky-haired man now leisurely sipping his tea, "After the long time we have spent together, you didn't notice?"

"Yo-you must be kidding!"

Holy crap. Yes, he always guessed the ghost was interested in the same sex. Come on, just see how this bastard loved to show off his chest like a pimp when he was in control of his body. He was the one who had to rebutton in up every time he reverted back, dammit. However, it was unforeseen that he would get the revelation in this kind of situation. Not only that, this homo also went both way-

"Sorry to disrupt you two, but..."

Like a fresh wind flowing through the hot desert, Trinity's gentle voice resounded to cut the growing tension between the two green-haired men. A hint of uncertainty was in her voice, giving the informant a slight hope that she had rethought her decision and would call off the insane plan.

"You're against it too, right, Trinity-san?!"

Unfortunately, it was a false hope.

"Before we get to the play, I have to say beforehand that I'm actually not really happy with Terumi-san doing me, since we had a bad history together. However, I think I can manage it, as long as he has his hair down and keep his mouth shut~"

"..."

"You are kinda cruel, Trinity-san..." Terumi instantly sighed and complained of the unpleasant remarks, "We were good comrades, weren't we?"

"Well, if you count lying, backstabbing, then throwing the dying me to the Boundary is a sign of camaraderie, Terumi-san~" she made a sarcastic smile.

"Okay, okay, I'll keep my mouth shut later. Hair down, right?"

"Deal~"

"Why you two acted like we are really gonna do it?!" Hazama finally snapped. These two horny primates actually had been ignoring his opinion from the start. He didn't even had a chance to say his objection and these two just decided things on their own, which was not to his interest at all. By the name of Imperator, for the third time, HE IS NOT GAY!

"You shouldn't be too uptight, Hazama-kun~" Terumi instead cheerfully wrapped his arm to his vessel's shoulder to calm him down, then playfully spoke just next to his ear, "Since you are based on me, you also at least should be a bi like me~ You should give it a try first~"

"Not a chance, dammit!" the informant tried to elbow the grinning man to shove him off, yet the man swiftly evaded without releasing his arm.

"Hazama-kun likes it rough, aren't you~?" the spiky-haired man taunted loudly as he tried to seize more of his opponent's body. Since this foxy guy really looked completely uninterested in the dirty little game he proposed, it would be best to hold him off for now and force him to cooperate in the grandiose ménages à trois later. If he could take him down, that was.

"Stop groping me, you homoghost!"

*GRAB*

With skill, agility and sheer luck, Hazama somehow managed to catch his assailant's two hands with his owns. So, now the two were in a deadlock and it seemed no one would give up any soon.

Unfortunately, there was one more player silently preying on the two almost identical men, waiting for her chance to strike.

*sigh* "Boys do never change, don't they~?"

The ambush predator suddenly spoke, startling her two soon would-be-victims, who still hadn't got the slightest idea if what she had in mind. Oblivious of what kind of danger awaiting just in front of them.

"Since it's really getting nowhere~" she took off her round glasses and put them on the table, "I guess it always has to be a girl who takes care of everything~"

*clap* *clap* *puff*

By the end of her sentence, two delicate hands clapped lightly and it suddenly became so blindingly bright.

"The... hell... is that..."

"Four-eyes... What... are you...?"

By the time the two green-haired figures came to their senses, the scenery had changed drastically. Rather in the middle of the garden, they were now inside a white concrete room, with some iron bars standing vertically across of them, almost like a prison. Not only that, they were on a white, king-sized bed without any pillow.

"Dammit, handcuffs?!"

It was Hazama who first realized the metal restraint on each of his wrist. They were actually shackles, with chains connected to the two bedposts above him. That way, his movement was effectively limited.

"Damned four-eyes, what is she planning?"

"Bite me, Hazama," Terumi suddenly made a sound just next to the agitated man.

"Terumi-san?!"

Crap. Now with him unable to move and this homo right beside him, he could only shudder at worse things to come.

"You sounded like you're seeing a ghost, Hazama-kun. Too bad I'm also in the same boat," he lifted his arms slightly to show the same restrains on his wrists.

"Thanks Go-"

"Sorry to make you wait~"

Just before the informant let out relieved sigh, a familiar feminine voice cheerfully called out to them. It was the very same voice who cunningly ambushed him and the homo beside him.

"Release me, four-eyes! Or I'll- Fu-fu-fuck! What THE FUCK is that?!"

*whistle* "I think we're done for, Hazama-kun~"

Even the usually loud-mouthed ghost could only turn to his side with a paler face than usual at the sight of the woman who managed to imprison them.

If she was in her usual meek, docile self and in her usual outfit prim and proper outfit, the spiky-head would certainly give a more playful reaction. However, the problem here was the usually-gentle woman had decided to be a femme fatale, really out of her character, and now was wearing a black leather outfit that supposed to be illegal in some parts of the world. Is it because she took off her glasses before? Dammit, is that glasses some-kind of evil-sealing device?! The informant was quite sure she was a succubus in disguise.

But the most offending thing was...

There was something PINK, LONG, and PHALLIC erecting from where it SHOULDN'T be. To make it worse, that you-know-what was HUGE. Okay, he might be exaggerating it, but at least, that thing was bigger than his own.

"You shouldn't swear at girls, Hazama-san~" Trinity exhaled lowly, "It's rude and mean~"

"It's not what I meant! Just what in fucking hell is that thing?!"

"It's just a strap-on, silly~" she innocently gave the should-be-censored information, like she was answering to a kid, only to crank up the tension on the next second.

"And I really need to discipline that mouth of yours, don't I~?" she walked closer to the bed as she finished her sentence.

"Wa-wa-waiittttt! Trinity-san! Waiittt!"

"Ah~ Your scream is quite cute, Hazama-san~" she instead giggled rather too happily, feet finally reached the end of the bed, "I wonder if you'll be cuter after this~?"

"Well, you better close your eyes and think of Kagutsuchi, Hazama-kun~" Terumi mocked the scared man a little. Well, this four-eyes hated him, so it was unlikely that she would go after him and he would got to enjoy a little show just next to him.

"Or should I go for Terumi-san first~?" the alchemist suddenly turned at him with hungry eyes, "You look somehow delicious chained up like that~"

"Me too?!"

"Doing only one is not fair for the other, Terumi-san~"

"You are joking, right, the kind and gentle Trinity-san...?"

Much to the ghost's dread, the Platinum Alchemist winked at him then licked her lips seductively.

"But a haughty, self-centered man like you LOVES to be serviced first, right~? Terumi-san~?"

*gulp*

The two green-haired men silently swallowed in fear against the presence of the now-superior lady just at the end of their bed. One wrong move, or word, one of them would be the first victim.

"My, my~ Why are you so tense~?"

_Because you are gonna fuck us in the ass with that huge thing, dammit!_

The two secretly cursed, but none dared to make a sound. So, they could only turn to their side to avoid eye contact with the carnivore who now had climbed the bed and was preparing to eat one of them, hoping for a miracle to escape.

"Don't worry, it will only sting a little at first~" she poured some kind of sticky liquid to her imitation shaft then rubbed it up and down to make sure the whole length was properly wet, "I promise it will feel real good~"

_Like hell it will! _The two cursed in their mind again.

"Now who would like to be the first~? Fufufufu~"

"Somebody HELPPPP!"

This time, the two opened their mouths and screamed as loud as they could.

...

Fin.

Author's Note :

I did it again. Another Hazamaporn lol XD

This one-shot was so much fun to write since I found Hazama being the only 'straight-man' was rather hilarious. Also, because in my last fic, Trinity was portrayed in a more serious light, while in here, I seemed to have let the beast out lol. Ah, the chaste-looking girls usually have the dirtiest minds :p

I have warned you readers about character derailments, haven't I? ;)

The idea for this fic just popped up during the writing of the few last chapters of the last fic. The storyflow mainly stays the same, only Trinity got more and more crazier during the writing lol. Terumi popping up then suggesting threesome was already in plan, though :p

Have an awesome day, readers!

Posted on 12 March 2015.


End file.
